Eating Contest
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: The Straw Hats are on the Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy goes out to eat and runs into another glutton. Just if anyone was wondering, I wanted to do a luffy/bonney and this was the only possible way I could think of


I'm basically adding a day before everything happens on the Sabaody Archipelago, but after the straw hats save Hachi.

* * *

Luffy strolled across the mangroves. His sense of direction wasn't nearly as bad as Zoro's, not that that was saying much, but he had somehow gotten turned around. Shrugging Luffy looked around for a place to eat. Nami had given him a bit of money that should last for a few days.

Hearing some noise coming out of one of the restaurants, Luffy headed in that direction. _Well the restaurant is loud, which means it's probably more fun that the other restaurants, or at least more exciting, _Luffy thought as he opened the door to the restaurant.

As he looked around inside he noticed most of the noise was coming from one table. Everyone else looked a bit put off at the way the woman at the table was eating, but as far as he could tell she was eating normally. Looking at her again he noticed her manners were lacking a bit for being in public _Honestly, who sits on the table when they're eating. You either stand on the table or sit in the chair, _Luffy thought as he stared at the woman.

Deciding to teach about manners, since he had to learn some from Sanji and Nami, he locked eyes with the woman.

"Hey what are you staring at" the woman asked annoyed. She had only been at the restaurant for a few minutes, and she didn't particularly want to be disturbed unless it was the chefs bringing more food.

"You shouldn't sit on the table like that" Luffy replied.

The woman scoffed "You look like Straw Hat Luffy, everything says your a bit crazy, but you seem pretty normal to me"

"Oh you know who I am" Luffy asked giggling a bit. He didn't really know he was all that famous, but a three hundred million beri bounty was bound to gain some attention, not to mention how he got it that high.

"Well, I'm sure you know who I am, but" the woman started to say before she was cut off.

"Nope, sorry. I don't really pay attention to the news" Luffy replied, causing a tick mark to form on the woman's forehead.

"Well I'm Jewelry Bonney, and you would of heard of me if you had any sort of a brain at all" she told him in a tone that indicated she was somewhere between annoyed and being pissed off. Everyone else was on their guard, however Luffy didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care.

"Since you think you know so much about manners, how 'bout a little eating contest. Whoever wins is correct, and gets to pick the losers punishment"

"Sure, why not, I came here to eat anyways" Luffy replied sitting down at a nearby table

Everyone was snickering a bit. Jewelry Bonney was known to be a glutton. No one assumed that anyone in the area would be able to keep up with her food wise. Bonney on the other hand had thought about attacking Luffy, but restrained herself. He didn't get a three hundred million beri bounty for nothing. In her opinion crazy, stupid, and strong — which is what he seemed to be — was a dangerous mix.

Clearing off the table, Bonney grinned "You ready?"

"You look skinny, it shouldn't be that hard to beat you" Luffy replied, with a competitive smile on his face. Everyone else just snickered again, the Straw Hat captain obviously didn't know what he was getting into.

One of the waiters started the competition and signaled for the other waiters to start bringing in food. The chefs were on full throttle, however between the two gluttons the chefs were behind from the start. Everyone in the crowd was surprised to see Straw Hat Luffy managing to outpace Jewelry Bonney, although it was only because of his devil fruit powers. Seeing how fast Luffy was eating, Bonney picked up her own pace.

After about twenty minutes all of the chefs were laying on the floor of the kitchen exhausted, and the restaurant was out of food. Everyone was flabbergasted that two people had managed to eat out the entire restaurant so quickly.

Bonney smiled "I'm impressed Straw Hat, I have to say I didn't think you'd be able to keep up"

"You're pretty good to, and you're still so skinny" Luffy replied. Luffy was currently quite large due to the amount of food he ate.

"I can't say the same for you" Bonney said snickering a bit. This kid had earned a bit of respect in her book.

After a few moments of stretching and a bit of exercise, Luffy shrank back down to normal size. Everyone around was in awe. They didn't know which was more amazing the fact that Jewelry Bonney didn't get any fatter at all, or the fact that Luffy did get fat and managed to work off the food in a matter of seconds.

Bonney studied Luffy. There was no way that they could of been on the same crew, the food would run out way too quickly. However, there was something about him that interested her.

Bonney groaned a bit as she woke up. Still in a bit of a daze, she mostly just noticed that she was a bit tired and sore. After a few moments she realized something was partially draped across her. She also didn't recognize her surroundings, so assumed she was at a hotel or something.

Lifting her head up, Bonney looked at what was draped across her body and groaned. After a few seconds the sleepy haze started to lift and she was able to recall what happened.

"Straw Hat, wake up" Bonney said as she started to push him off of her.

Luffy moaned in complaint.

"Come on let's go get breakfast" Bonney told him. To be honest she was impressed with the Straw Hat, not to mention a bit turned on when they were competing against each other. He wasn't some crazy guy like she heard, but he could definitely keep up with her when food was around, and outpace her when they were in bed. _Too bad we'd be out of food in a day if we were on the same crew, it could be fun" _Bonney thought to herself.

Luffy slowly got out of bed as Bonney kept hitting him "Come on help me back to my ship, I paid for the food so you owe me, got it"

"Fine" Luffy grumbled as he slipped back into his clothes.

After exiting the hotel Bonney leaned on Luffy a bit using him as support. "You need to learn to control yourself" she told him with a bit of a glare. She thought he was amazing in bed, he was just way too strong. She still had bruises on a few spots from where he had grabbed her, although he probably still had some scratch marks himself.

"You seem pretty young, how many girls have you been with" Bonney asked curiously. He definitely had stamina and was able to hit all the right spots.

"Uh" Luffy said, a bit confused about what she was asking.

Bonney sighed a bit annoyed "How many women have you had sex with"

"Oh, just you. Never really got around to it before" Luffy replied happily.

Bonney was a bit shocked. He was a pirate and he had never slept with anyone before. As she compiled what she knew about him in her head, she, like many others, came to the question of why he was a pirate. The most she had to go on was the Enies Lobby incident, but she assumed that was more that just attacking the island.

Shaking off the thought she directed him towards her crew. After dropping her off he said his goodbyes and started heading back to the meeting place of his crew.

"Dammit, that little fucker actually punched a Celestial Dragon. I'm gonna kill him next time I see him" Bonney said mostly to herself "Come on guys, let's get out of here before we run into the admiral or warship, or whatever the hell else they decide to send over."

Bonney had to admit, she didn't think he was crazy, but him and his crew were fucking insane.


End file.
